Gay Chicken's
by Zero Rae Ryoshi
Summary: This my third Fable fic, an AU, with Reaver and Hiro! It's called Gay Chickens and is based from the game of 'Gay Chickens'. Info and stuff inside! Enjoy! Reaver/Prince Fanfiction (May do a sequel if you guys liked this one, and may or may not include ex-king Logan Reed in it...) Not one of my best, but it will have to do... *sighs*


A Fable Story- "Gay Chicken's"  
Reaver and Hiro AU

-0-

Disclaimer: Fable does not belong to me, nor Walter or Benn or Logan or Reaver; Hiro does though and I accept full credit for anything wrong here in this fic. Title or game isn't mine either as I got it from the show Scrubs when Cox and What's-His-Name almost kiss but Cox pulls away and I loved that part! *grins* Anyway, this is an Au fic! Hiro and Benn are nineteen and Walter and Reaver are twenty. Logan is twenty-two but that's not important.  
Enjoy!

-0-

There's a game, that my friends and I would always play, a game that some dude created long ago: something called Gay Chickens. And it was exactly as it sounded, well not entirely.

It was where two boys, gay or not, faced one another and went in for a kiss. If either pulled away, they were called a 'gay chicken' and the one who didn't pull away would be crowned the winner.

I tried staying away from the game as a little kid, since I really am gay, but as I grew older, I would play with my friends and would always win; since they would pull back just before we kissed. And now that I'm in College, it's worse. Not only because of my hormones, but also because I happen to go to a school where playing Gay Chickens was a strict rule and if you didn't play, you didn't go. Which I thought was completely unfair; until I met the 'King of Gay Chickens'.

One Reaver Benson. My childhood crush and a total hottie with dark chocolate brown hair and captivating honey colored eyes that I absolutely loved.

My name is Hiro, Hiro Winters, by the way and I'm a black haired, blue eyed nineteen year old with a goal: to become 'queen' to the 'King of Gay Chickens'.

-0-

"Dude, Hiro, come on, we're late for school." I sighed softly and nodded, reluctantly and followed them to the building, watching as teens stared at us, the three new kids of Albion College. I was with my friends Benn and Walter; and we've been friends since middle school, well Benn and I have anyway. Walter and me, we were friends since we were little kids; along with Reaver.

"Did you hear," Benn started, walking closer to Walter and I and we both nodded, "you have to play Gay Chickens to come here." He finished and I frowned slightly.

"Yeah, it's bloody unfair, that's what it is." Walter agreed with Benn's unspoken words and my lips twitched upwards.

"Well, I don't know," I started to say and Walter bumped shoulders with me.

"Of course you'd say that, you're a champ at the game." Walter laughed. "You won against Benn, me, and all the other kids of the neighborhood."

Benn grinned and jerked a thumb at his self. "You know, if you weren't gay, you wouldn't be the champ and I'd be in your place. Hn, I guess that's why they called you the prince…"

"They say Logan Reed is the king here." Walter hummed and I shook my head, though Benn talked for me.

"Nope, not anymore. Just a few months ago, a kid named Reaver Benson challenged him and he won, they kissed, but he won and he took the 'throne'." I froze when he said Reaver's name and gasped.

"You mean Rea goes here!?" I asked and Walter smirked.

"Aye, you didn't know that?" I shook my head again and held tightly to my books, getting excited. "He's went here for two years now; he's pretty popular, even more so now that he's the king of that blasted game." He said to me and I nearly squealed in delight.

"You guys are jerks for not telling me that Rea went here! Oh I have to see him!" I said before I began to run down the hallway to go find my childhood crush.

Reaver split from the group when we started middle school, his mother and him moving somewhere far away and we hadn't seen each other since then.

I was crushed when he left, but I still had hope I'd see him, and now I'd finally get that chance.

Finally, finally, after running for a bit, I came to a group of students, led by a brown haired, honey eyed adult who was smirking at a girl hanging from his arm and I nearly bristled with jealousy but I pushed it back.

"Rea!" I caught himself shouting the adults nickname, without even realizing Reaver may have already forgotten about me.

Reaver paused in what he was doing and he looked up at me and he quirked an eyebrow up in confusion, as well as interest and amusement. "Hn, been a while since someone used my nickname." He murmured, but I didn't catch it. "That's me, though how a newbie like you got a hold of my nickname is beyond me. What do you want and furthermore, who are you?"

I stopped himself short from colliding with the group and I was going to say something but I was cut off and when Reaver was finished, I stood wide-eyed and shocked. "H-huh, but Reaver…?" I frowned slightly.

"Who is this kid?" the woman laughed and I glared at her. "He's a pipsqueak, what's he doing at the college Rea?" I bristled with the fact that she'd used the nickname I had given Reaver but my attention was turned to Reaver when he spoke.

"Hm," a smirk was placed on his lips, a smirk that I knew all too well, one that was only for me, "seems like a newbie. Hey, you know the rules?" I hesitantly shook his head, though only for show, as I had no idea what was going on. "Look, if you want to be in the school, you gotta play a little game."

"What game?" I asked, though I knew very well what game it was.

"Something called Gay Chickens. You familiar with it?" he asked. And I nodded.

"Yeah, I mean, me and my friends played it all the time." I said softly, holding my books tighter.

"Good, because to stay in this school, you gotta play, and when you play, try to aim for the top." Reaver chuckled.

"I heard… that you're the king of this game." I said suddenly and Reaver smirked again, crossing his arms and he nodded.

"I am." He answered simply.

"So… if I play you, then I can stay?" I asked, feeling suddenly brave and Reaver nodded again while his friends laughed.

"You can't play the king! If you do, you won't win." The girl laughed and a man joined her.

"The king'll have your ass for dinner dude." The man said and Reaver held his hand up, silencing them and he smiled, a smile that was also only reserved for me, but it disappeared quickly.

"Yes. But, only if you catch me with everyone around. You play me, you win, word'll get out and you'll be the new king." Reaver said and he silenced his friends when they began to object. "You lose, well I suggest that you high tail it out of here unless you want to be embarrassed." He chuckled and I grinned, a mischievous glint in my eyes and I nodded.

"Deal." I agreed before turning away with a smirk of my own. "You'll regret ever crossing paths with the prince of Gay Chickens, my dear king."

-0-

It seemed to be my lucky say, for it was the day of the pep rally, and I had heard from my friends that you could play Gay Chicken any time you wanted and you wouldn't get into trouble, so I took their word and got ready to do what Reaver said.

When the rally started, I was standing near the opened doors, just waiting for my chance to show up and when that happened, I took it, because my courage would only last for a limited amount of time.

So when Reaver took the floor, I began to walk towards him: I was wearing a very pretty black and purple short dress and some black boots, and my hair was brushed back and in it were some black hair clips. I really did look like a girl; with the help of my wonderful friends Benn, who was all too delighted to help with this, and Walter, who was a little more reluctant.

"-and it is with great pride that I announce this year's winner-" Reaver cut off when he noticed me and I noticed his eyes widening. "Newbie, what are you doing out here?" he asked me and I took a deep breath.

"You told me that if I wanted to play you, it had to be where there were a lot of people, right?" he nodded and then smirked.

"I didn't think you'd choose the pep rally to do it." He said. "But I was hoping you'd have the smarts to think of this, it's fun, knowing someone thinks like you do." He said and I smiled.

"That's what you said when we were kids… when we first met each other." I murmured and his smirk slightly fell and he hummed in thought.

"Is it now?" he questioned and I bit my lower lip, keeping from snapping at him as there were several people watching.

"Look, I came here for one thing and one thing only: to prove myself to you and that's what I'm going to do." I said to him and he quirked a brow, asking me to continue. "I… I'm tired of this, and I want it to stop."

"Well," he turned fully to me and I tensed slightly, "if you're going to play your idea through, I suggest you do it now while we have an audience." He spread out his arms and I was suddenly very conscious of the people around us, all teens and adults, and all who would end up gossiping about this.

I looked back at Reaver and let out a shuddering breath. "I'd rather it not be in front of everyone, but it's what I have to do, if it'll get my message through to you; fine." I finally said before stepping forward and leaning in to kiss him, Reaver not moving from his spot.

And finally, the distance between us was closed and I felt like I was in heaven. What was even better was that I found Reaver wrapping his arms around my waist and him kissing me back, so I wrapped my arms around his neck.

When we pulled back, I let out a deep breath in relief.

"You're braver than you were when we were kids…" Reaver chuckled breathlessly and I beamed, knowing I made him that way and then I smiled.

"I knew you remembered…" I answered back before continuing. "I've changed Reaver, but it seems you haven't changed much at all. Still the perverted jerk I've always known." I said, and slapped his hand away from me as he laughed out loud and god, how I missed that laugh of his. "So what now?"

"You won," he answered, as if that were plain and simple and I shook my head, pulling away slightly more and I looked down.

"I don't want the title if that's what you mean, to be Albion's 'King of Gay Chickens,'" and he smirked.

"Good, because I don't think I could give the title up to someone wearing a dress." I smirked back, blushing slightly. "So what will you settle for then?"

I pulled him closer and brushed my lips against his, whispering my words. "Your queen?" I asked and he smiled.

I'm fine with that, Hiro." He murmured and we kissed again, and after a bit of silence around us, the teens and adults clapped, cheered, and whistled at us. "By the way, the dress really does suit you." Reaver purred and I rolled my eyes, kissing him again.

"Don't even try it…"

-0-

A/N: Read and Review! Virtual Cookies to all who do! Thank you!


End file.
